


Genre Savvy

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Discord: Umino Hours, Flirting, Fluff, Foster Care, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Happy Ending, Libraries, M/M, Reading, Trans Male Character, Trans Umino Iruka, parenting, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's a regular day of work at the library for Iruka when in walks a distractingly gorgeous (and strange) new regular with a devotion for perfect romantic happy endings - the kind you only get in fiction, the books Iruka's new regular reads voraciously and discusses passionately, not in reality.. . .or do you?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157
Collections: The Umino Hours Quarantine Boredom Buster





	Genre Savvy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful [Keith](https://keithyeety.tumblr.com/) \- happy birthday, my friend, I hope you enjoy this! I drew from your wishes for The Umino Hours Quarantine Boredom Buster as well for this birthday surprise~ ;)
> 
> Note that Iruka is trans in this, but the story is not centric on that point - it's just part of who he is, and mentions of it are quiet. Naruto is genderfluid but he's young and very much not in a good place to really explore his identity and his feelings about it for most of the story.
> 
> I used to work at the library, have in two different positions; Iruka's points and frustrations are . . . familiar. But Kakashi's library card is drawn directly from my own. XD
> 
> Also, thanks _so_ much to [Laz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII) for being a sounding board and helping me while I was working on this!

“You! Are you _reshelving_ those?” Iruka demanded, already feeling the beginnings of a pinching headache.

The man startled, turning towards him in one quick movement and knocking three books off the shelf. He caught them in one hand, though he still looked faintly alarmed - his one visible eye wide above the clinging cloth mask he wore, his shoulders tense - and hurriedly popped them back on the shelf.

“Ah! Yes,” he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, his eye squinting closed in what looked like maybe a smile beneath the mask, “sorry, force of habit?”

Iruka reined in his temper; shouting at patrons was . . . not actually allowed, no matter what they were up to or how much extra work they were making for him.

“Please just put them on the provided browsing return carts,” Iruka said with a polite smile, “we will reshelve them. It actually only creates more work if you put them back yourself, with the shelving system.” he explained patiently. As patiently as he could manage.

It also lowered circulation numbers, but that was slightly less _immediately_ aggravating than the active headache of going through all the shelves to find the books that were out of place and return them to where they belonged.

“Oh. I’m . . . very sorry?” the man said tentatively, and Iruka tried to smooth out his smile a little more.

“It’s all right. Please just . . . don’t do it in future.” Iruka said, nodding, then looked at the shelf. “Ah, can I help you find anything?” he offered.

The man shook his head, moved towards the shelf, then aborted the step, looking at the books in his hands. “Found everything.” he said, looking at the books as though they would answer for him.

“Check those out for you?” Iruka offered instead, then. “Whenever you’re ready, of course!” 

“Just- Just these two.” the man said, plucking two out of the small stack cradled in the crook of his arm.

Iruka stepped back and the man followed him. Iruka took the rest of the books from him and carried them to the browsing cart on the way to the circulation desk.

“Are you ready?” Iruka asked, and the man nodded, offering his books hurriedly. Iruka sighed inwardly. He hadn’t meant to make a patron this _jumpy_ ; he’d been quiet and a perfectly exemplary patron, really, Iruka just . . . hated it when people tried to ‘help’ only to wind up making his life harder. “Do you have your library card with you?”

“I do, but. . .”

Iruka closed his eyes for a moment.

“It doesn’t really scan any more.” he finished, holding out a battered card that was bent in at least three angles from the same centre point. Iruka blinked. “I know the number.” he offered, still holding the card, which would definitely not scan, Iruka could tell by looking at it.

“That will work.” Iruka nodded, clicking into the field and putting his fingers on the number keys. “Number?”

He typed it in as swiftly as the man spoke, then clicked. “Kakashi?” he read, looking up, and the patron nodded, eye crinkling again. Iruka smiled back. “We can get you a new card if you like?” he offered as he pulled the books over the counter to scan.

“Oh, no thank you! I know the number, you see. I like it.” Kakashi said, dipping his head, his wild hair falling over his brow, sliding a little further over his eye. “Sorry.”

“That’s fine! Let us know if you change your mind.” Iruka said, checking out the two incredibly soppy romances without pause. He tucked the receipt in under the front cover of the top one, read out the due date, and passed them back. “Have a good day.”

“Maa, you too, thank you.” Kakashi ducked his head, silvery hair falling forwards over his face again, then turned and headed away, his books cradled to his chest, his shoulders slouched forwards.

* * *

“You know,” Anko said, pulling Iruka from his deep contemplation of a system error; not that he was getting anything done but sometimes he liked to pretend if he communed with the catalogue with enough focus it would take pity on him and sort itself out, “you were bitching about that slouchy guy, but there’s actually nothing shelved out of place in adult fiction right now.”

Iruka blinked, then frowned, eyes narrowing. “I beg your pardon?” It was mid-afternoon and he hadn’t done his wander through the stacks yet; there were _always_ things out of place.

. . .of course, Anko wasn’t always the most thorough, outside of her own teen section. Probably it was not as bad as usual and she had just missed it.

“What was he after, anyway?” Anko asked, bending halfway over to prop her elbows on the counter. Iruka glanced past her but there were no patrons nearby who might need his help - just the one who had called in, whose problem with the catalogue he had been trying to fix - so he didn’t protest yet.

“Books.” Iruka said dryly, and smothered a laugh when Anko made a sulky noise, tipping his head down and tapping a few keys. The catalogue stubbornly continued insisting that the book he was looking at had only existed for a six month period three years ago.

Iruka happened to _know_ the book had been checked in at this very desk last week, and would very much like to know _where it had gone_ since then. Unfortunately the catalogue was remaining mum on that.

“Iruka. . .” Anko whined, poking his arm.

“Why do you care?” Iruka asked, not looking up. Engaging with Anko in this mood meant agreeing to a battle, and Iruka would prefer to avoid it. He had things to do today _other_ than remind Anko why they didn’t have these squabbles. Often.

“I’m _curious_.” Anko said, leaning down even further. “And you were checking out his butt, so-”

“ _Anko!_ ” Iruka snapped, feeling heat rush in his cheeks. The man had been _pretty_ , but- No.

“Wait, what?”

Iruka’s blush deepened as he realised Naruto had walked up to the desk while he was trying to ignore Anko. “ _Nothing_ , it’s fine, Naruto.” He glanced down and saw the battered but well-loved satchel - Iruka’s old one, actually - at Naruto’s feet and smiled; study day.

Anko pushed herself closer. “Ru-”

“Adventure-romance, all right?” Iruka said shortly, shaking his head. He named an author, _knowing_ the name would mean nothing to Anko.

“Ooh, trashy romance? Not what I would have guessed!” Anko said, lolling across the counter. “And how do _we_ know this, Ru?” She smirked.

“I know because of _Genma_ , shut up.” Iruka snapped, flushing again, and shoved at her shoulder. “And get off the counter! There are patrons!”

“Make me.” Anko said, and stuck out her tongue.

Iruka raised his eyebrows, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Several entirely too loud bangs, a scuffle, and three shrieks later, Naruto was standing over Anko where she was sprawled on the floor, laughing as she squawked.

“It’s not polite to point.” Iruka said serenely, neatening his ponytail.

Naruto clutched his stomach with his free hand and didn’t stop, even as he had to dodge Anko kicking at his ankles. Iruka glared at her for that; honestly, she was an adult and Naruto might be being obnoxious but he was a _kid_. “Oh come on, Iruka! I thought she’s known you _forever_ , and she doesn’t know better? She deserves it!”

Iruka’s lips twitched and he shook his head, flicking his fingers to beckon Naruto after him as he stepped out from behind the counter. “Come on, I’ll get you settled in a study room.” he said fondly.

Naruto trotted after him hurriedly. “And-”

“. . .and I’ll help you for a little while.” Iruka agreed, ruffling Naruto’s hair and grinning as Naruto bumped into his side, letting his arm settle over the boy’s shoulders.

Iruka walked Naruto to the study room Iruka had quietly reserved for him earlier even though he had forgotten to ask, helping him get his books spread out and checking his assignment for him. It took a little longer to redirect Naruto’s attention away from prying to find out who Anko had been talking about, but Iruka was firm with him and Naruto pouted and sulked in that way that always barely hid the shadow of a grin and settled in to focus with Iruka’s prodding.

Iruka, who had been where Naruto was once, was pretty sure he found Iruka’s firm insistence reassuring - Iruka always prodded him over his schoolwork, and his chores, and that he was safe as he walked from his apartment building to school to the library and back, and. . .

Sometimes it was just nice to know that someone would be, Iruka thought, with a fond thought for the neighbour who had done that for _him_ , after his parents died and he landed in foster care. The man had been a professor at the nearby university and not at _all_ prepared to handle a traumatised ten year old, but he had cared, and he’d never let Iruka push him away, and Iruka had loved him for it.

Iruka kept an eye on the circulation desk through the thick, sound-deadening windows as he worked through things with Naruto, helping him to get the concepts into shapes he could understand. Naruto was a bright, observant, quick kid, but he needed help to focus and the way his schoolbooks laid things out wasn’t always the best way for him to wrap his head around.

“I have to get back to work for a bit.” Iruka said when Naruto was a good way into an assignment, his eyes focused and sparking with curiosity. He rose from his chair, reaching absently to adjust a binder he hadn’t needed in years, swiftly aborting the gesture and smoothing out his shirt. “Come and get me if you need any help, okay?”

Naruto glanced up. “Thanks Iruka- _sensei_.” he teased, and Iruka laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Of course, Naruto. Are you staying late tonight?” he asked, and Naruto fidgeted.

“Probably.” Naruto hedged after a moment, kicking the leg of his own chair.

“I walked this morning,” Iruka said, and squeezed his shoulder, “if you’re staying late, stick around after close and we’ll head back together, yeah - by way of Ichiraku’s?”

Naruto beamed, and Iruka winked at him, then left him to his studies, heading off to do his own regular afternoon check of the stacks.

Anko, he discovered when he was halfway through romance, had been correct.

Not only were none of the books on the aisle Kakashi had been browsing when Iruka interrupted him out of place - including the three he’d dropped, caught, and put back while Iruka was watching him - there were almost no books out of place in adult fiction at all. The only ones that _were_ , Iruka could clearly see had been displaced by the woman browsing her way through thrillers right now.

He resisted the urge to glare at her as he quietly put things to rights without getting too close to hovering by her, then left her to make more of a mess of his shelves unsupervised and returned to the circulation desk.

* * *

Iruka resisted the silly impulse to apologise, the next week when Kakashi came in, though it grew even more when he saw Kakashi carefully stack a pile of books on one of the browsing return carts. Particularly when he caught Kakashi slanting a look over at him behind the circulation desk as he did so.

Iruka dropped down into his chair quickly and ducked his head, focusing _very hard_ on his screen, fighting a flush. He’d been doing his job and _maybe_ he’d been a little overzealous, but people-

Iruka sighed, shaking his head and clicking to dismiss a reminder before closing his calendar - yes, he had already called in the refill for his T - and switching to his work email, looking through the latest additions to a discussion on ordering requests. Asuma was trying to balance everything, of course, but there were limits, and sometimes the clashes could get quite spirited. Iruka, having already secured everything he had wanted most for his sections - he’d got his paperwork in line early, and immediately sent it on to Asuma - read it with some amusement.

“Maa. . .”

Iruka jumped, head snapping up. “Hello! Sorry!” Fuck, he was _quiet_ , Iruka thought, blinking at Kakashi; it was almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on Iruka while he was alone at the circulation desk and he definitely didn’t get that distracted by his coworkers’ ridiculousness. “Help you?” he offered faintly.

Kakashi nudged the books he had stacked on the counter a little closer and Iruka _was_ flushing a little now, he could feel the warm tinge in his cheeks, but he smiled. “Checking these out; anything else?” he asked, pulling them over and switching screens to the circulation program.

“No, thank you.” Kakashi said, and shifted lazily. “I know my card number.” he added, and Iruka nodded, moving his fingers to the number pad.

Iruka had read none of the books Kakashi was checking out, but he’d been doing this for years, it was easy enough to make small talk about them as he checked them out all the same - he paused and sent a quick glance upwards to find that Kakashi showed only a bright, excited look, no embarrassment over his choice of reading material. Iruka smiled a little more as he passed the stack of four more adventure romances, steamy scenes and permanently paired-up happily ever afters guaranteed, across the desk to Kakashi.

“Enjoy, have a nice day!” Iruka said as Kakashi picked them up.

Kakashi ducked his head, eye crinkling a little. “Sometimes it’s nice to pretend life works out that way.” he said softly, smoothing his long, elegant fingers over the books fondly, and Iruka stilled, his own fingers curling. “Maa, just being silly . . . have a good day.”

Then he was striding away, long legs covering the distance swiftly though he was anything but hurried.

Iruka licked his lips. It wasn’t his favoured genre - exactly - but that feeling. . . He sighed, propping his elbow on the desk as he watched Kakashi go.

. . .and he really did have a nice butt, even if Iruka was _never_ going to tell Anko that she’d been right and he maybe _had_ been checking it out that first day. Kakashi, slender and lithe and graceful, despite his habit towards a severe slouch, had a nice . . . _everything_ , Iruka thought wistfully, watching him hold the door open for a woman with several kids coming in before ducking out himself.

* * *

Kakashi continued to come in every week on Tuesdays, always sometime in the late morning, working through an impressive number of books, _all_ of them sweet, steamy romances with happiness and devotion guaranteed. Often they were also adventure stories, sometimes they were mysteries, paranormal, science fiction, but Kakashi was desperately loyal to his idealistic romances.

And he was endlessly delighted by them, happy to tell Iruka about them when he asked politely what Kakashi had thought, his eye lighting up and his hands waving in graceful arcs as he spoke, though he still slouched terribly where he loomed over the desk.

It was . . . charming, Iruka thought, smiling wryly as he watched Kakashi walk away, arms full of another half a dozen books.

It was also maybe a little infectious. Iruka had three of Kakashi’s professed favourites on his nightstand at home, and he was now slowly working his way through the first of Kakashi’s suggestions.

Iruka made a point to try and read widely, though, and especially to pick up things that his regulars favoured, so he could recommend things and chat with them about their favourite reads. It wasn’t . . . _that_ unusual, he had told himself as he checked them out and slipped them into his satchel. Even if he’d done it a little more slyly than usual.

Iruka shook his head absently, captivated as he eagerly began the next chapter; Kakashi had refused to tell him anything about this arc and Iruka was _desperate_ to know if Mikan was going to-

“I’d be _fine_ , Kaka-sensei! I walk alone _all the time_!”

Iruka stiffened, the book immediately forgotten as his eyes flicked to his open window. That was Naruto’s voice floating through it from outside and- He checked the clock reflexively to be sure, but it was _almost midnight_ , what the _hell_. . . Iruka took a breath and resolved himself to talk to Naruto’s foster parents again - or maybe skip them and go straight to his _caseworker_ this time. Again.

Iruka wished, faintly, once more, that he could. . .

He shook it off and rose, hurrying out of his room and through the dim living room without turning on any lights, barely pausing to slip on a pair of shoes before he darted out into the corridor. A moment later he hit the stairs, rushing down them to the building’s front entrance.

“Naruto, _what_ are you doing coming home this late?” Iruka demanded the moment he slammed open the door, eyes narrow. He immediately noted Kakashi standing just behind Naruto’s shoulder and boggled at that - it had been three months of weekly library visits and he’d _never_ seen Kakashi anywhere else, it was more than a little surreal to see him here, now, _at Iruka’s_ _home_ and _with Naruto_ and in _the middle of the night_ \- but Iruka was focused on Naruto. He crossed his arms and stared at Naruto, waiting.

“I . . . lost track of time?” Naruto said tentatively.

“It’s _almost midnight_!” Iruka said sharply. “Where-”

“I was practising! With Lee! In the park!” Naruto said defensively, pouting, and Iruka huffed through his nose. “We really did just forget!”

Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Lee got home safe?” he questioned, firstly.

“Yeah! Kaka-sensei walked him to Gai-sensei’s dojo and Gai-sensei lives upstairs there and-”

Iruka held up a hand and Naruto stopped. Iruka looked at Kakashi. “ _Kaka-sensei?_ ” he repeated, and Kakashi laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his wild hair even further.

“Maa. . .” Kakashi shrugged fluidly. “I’m not _really_. . .”

“Kaka-sensei is Gai-sensei’s Eternal Rival!” Naruto said helpfully, and Iruka blinked. He opened his mouth, then paused, eying Kakashi. “He helps out with our classes sometimes! He’s _really fast_ Iruka! Sometimes they spar and sometimes he even beats Gai-sensei!”

Iruka’s brows rose. He’d _seen_ Gai - not only teaching the kids, because he’d been . . . nosily concerned as to where Naruto’s friend had dragged him off for lessons that he was mysteriously getting for free, but at a tournament level competition. He knew Gai had _earned_ every one of the trophies and emblems he did so little to emphasise on the walls of his dojo, and Kakashi didn’t exactly _look_. . . Well, he didn’t look like he would match up in the same class that Gai so adeptly - and regularly - topped in competition.

The awards that were overshadowed on the walls of his dojo by the far more prominently displayed pictures of his students with their trophies and newly-earned belts; the kids that Gai taught, Iruka had quickly figured out, because he loved kids and he wanted them to have a safe place and the skills he could teach them to take care of themselves and have _peace_ in themselves. Whether or not their parents could afford it, or if they could even ask.

“And Kakashi-sensei just so happened to find you in the park?” Iruka questioned, not quite suspicious but . . . concerned.

Kakashi clicked his tongue and Iruka glared before realising-

A tan akita inexplicably wearing _sunglasses_ and a greyhound with a scar on one side of their head trotted out of the weedy grass in front of the building right to Kakashi’s side. He snapped his fingers and they sat politely.

“Kaka-sensei trains dogs! He has _a hundred_ dogs!” Naruto said, reaching out and ruffling the greyhound’s ears. She allowed it with what looked like patient grace rather than eagerness.

“Eight. I have _eight_ dogs.” Kakashi corrected with wry amusement that suggested he was forced to do so frequently.

“Ah.” Iruka wasn’t quite sure- “Thank you for making sure Naruto got home safely.” he said, reaching out.

Naruto immediately abandoned the dogs to tuck himself against Iruka’s side, leaning into him. Iruka’s heart was beginning to slow from the adrenaline rush, and he squeezed Naruto close, palm rubbing over his arm.

“He’s your. . .” Kakashi trailed off, and Iruka’s heart twinged.

“Iruka lives downstairs from me.” Naruto said while Iruka was trying to find the words to explain what Naruto _was_ to him, when officially Iruka could claim nothing at all in regards to Naruto. “He, uh. . . He looks out for me.” He scuffed his shoe against the step behind them. “A lot.”

“I’m sure he does.” Kakashi said, his voice softer and warm. Iruka met his eye and found something like understanding there, and his heart twinged again, tighter, making him feel a little breathless. “Well, I see you are home _and_ in good hands now, Naruto, so I’ll leave you here with Iruka. . .”

“Thanks, Kaka-sensei!” Naruto said brightly, and Kakashi smiled at him, lifting one hand lazily and turning away, clicking his tongue.

The dogs hopped to their paws and trotted after their master, and Iruka drew a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “See you on Tuesday, Kakashi.” he called, and Kakashi paused, glancing back at him. “I want to talk to you about that _cliffhanger_.” he said, with a mock glare.

Kakashi looked startled for a moment, then grinned - a familiar expression by now, even mostly-hidden, his visible eye crinkling and his cheek rounding just a little beneath the mask. “I’ll look forward to it.”

 _I always do_ , Iruka thought, but kept _that_ behind his teeth. “Good night!” He turned back as Kakashi returned the sentiment. “Come on, it’s way too late, you should have been in bed ages ago.” he said, pulling Naruto inside.

“You know Kaka-sensei, Iruka?” Naruto asked, and Iruka’s steps hitched. He hadn’t realised-

“Kakashi comes to the library every week.” Iruka said, which felt . . . pitifully thin, but it _was_ the only contact they had - before tonight, anyway - just . . . Iruka at work. “We, uh, talk about books.”

“Ohhh. . .” Naruto said, and Iruka eyed him suspiciously even as he nudged Naruto up the stairs ahead of him. “Kaka-sensei loves his books.” Naruto explained. “Sometimes he even reads while he’s in the dojo, and Neji says it’s disrespectful but Tenten says as long as he can still win while he’s reading he can kinda do what he wants. . .”

Iruka quietly thought Neji and Tenten both had a point. If Kakashi could possibly. . . He shook his head, dismissing that thought, and frowned at the back of Naruto’s head.

“You _lost track of time_ in the park?” Iruka questioned, and Naruto ducked his head. “Until _after eleven_?”

“Sorry, Iruka. . .” Naruto said, slowing as they reached Iruka’s floor, and Iruka sighed, pulling him into a hug on the landing. Naruto snuggled against his chest, and Iruka closed his eyes, tightening the embrace a little and cupping the back of Naruto’s head.

He held on tight until Naruto moved, then eased his grip, letting Naruto step away.

“Uh. . . I guess I should. . .” Naruto gestured limply at the next flight of stairs, and Iruka’s eyes narrowed again.

Naruto _should_ be safely at home at this hour, should have been for _hours_ \- and if he weren’t, his foster parents should be fretting about him, trying to find him. But Iruka was unhappily sure that they hadn’t noticed.

“You should have dinner, is what you should do. And then sleep, you have school in the morning!” Iruka scolded, turning Naruto away and guiding him through the door out onto Iruka’s floor, bringing him through towards Iruka’s own apartment.

Naruto relaxed immediately, and Iruka shook his head, but only smiled as Naruto looked back up at him. Five minutes later Naruto was beginning to plow through a bowl of leftover pad thai Iruka had reheated for him and sheepishly promising to be more careful and not stay out so late alone, without an adult.

“And if you _do_ ,” Iruka said, and hushed Naruto when he tried to promise again, “no, Naruto, if it happens, or something _else_ happens. . . If you _ever_ need someone to come get you, or you don’t feel safe, or . . . or anything,” he paused, meeting Naruto’s eyes firmly, “call me, or text me, okay?”

“Oh I- Iruka!” Naruto’s eyes widened. “Oh I couldn’t. . . What if you’re-”

“ _Any time._ ” Iruka said firmly. “If you need me, I will figure it out and I will come get you, no matter what. Okay?”

Naruto swallowed. Iruka reached out and grabbed his hand. “I will, Naruto. I _promise_. And you can text me or call me if it’s not an emergency, too.” he added with a crooked smile. “But if it is, please, promise me you’ll ask for help?”

“I. . . I promise, Iruka.” Naruto said softly, and Iruka squeezed his hand.

“Good.” Iruka released him, then rose to get a glass of water, tactfully not watching Naruto as he sniffled, taking a few hitching breaths before collecting himself and digging into his dinner again.

Iruka sat down with him and waited as he ate, asking about Lee and how they’d been practising, how it was going. He relaxed a little more and talked through his meal, and Iruka smiled, toying with his glass of water.

He sent Naruto off to brush his teeth and dug out a pair of old pyjamas that had probably been left here by Anko - that might explain the snakeskin patterning; it was not really Iruka’s style - that would still be too big for Naruto, but at least maybe he wouldn’t swim in them. He made up the couch and shushed Naruto when he protested he was being a bother. He _could_ go upstairs and be home, it was _right there_ , but. . .

Naruto snuggled into the couch with a sleepy smile and Iruka ruffled his hair, then gave in to impulse and tucked him in, squeezing his shoulder.

“Good night, Naruto.” Iruka said softly, rising to go back to bed himself.

“G’night, Iruka.” Naruto said, sounding _achingly_ young now, on the verge of sleep. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Always.” Iruka said, heart squeezing, glancing back at him from the doorway.

* * *

“So you enjoyed it?” Kakashi asked, tilting his head to one side, his hair falling loose around his visible eye, barely letting him peek through.

It should have looked ridiculous, Iruka thought vaguely; it _did_ , but it was also puppyishly cute, somehow.

“Yes, of course! How could I not?” Iruka said honestly, gesturing broadly with the book he still held in one hand. “When Aiji found them-! I want Ari get _her_ happy ending, though!” He frowned.

Kakashi giggled. “Ari has her own book.” he pointed out, and Iruka blinked. He hadn’t . . . _known_ that. . . “I don’t like it as much as Mikan’s, but she _does_ get her own story. And happy ending.” he promised, and Iruka gave him a suspicious look.

“She better. What’s the book?” Iruka asked, pulling up the catalogue, though he could have found it himself. Kakashi told him, with another soft giggle, and Iruka wrinkled his nose playfully, putting a hold on it under his own name. “Right. I can wait two weeks.” he said, eyeing the catalogue. “And I expect _you_ ,” he said pointedly, “to take responsibility and listen to my rant about it.”

Kakashi tipped his head back with a laugh this time, and Iruka swallowed suddenly, fingers twitching on the mouse. It was a deep, soft sound, and the lines of Kakashi’s throat under the dark fabric of his mask drew Iruka’s eye entirely too easily.

Kakashi was still smiling, his eye crinkled happily, when he lowered his head again, quieting. “I will be happy to,” he said, leaning a little closer, bracing one hip against the desk, “I always enjoy hearing your thoughts.”

Iruka smiled back, feeling a catch in his throat. “Good.” he said, and cleared his throat, propping his elbow on the desk. “Because they are _all your fault_.”

Kakashi laughed again, and Iruka hummed softly, leaning a little closer over the desk. He tensed. “Naruto!”

“Aw. . .” Naruto waved at Iruka with a somewhat sheepish smile, satchel sliding down his opposite shoulder. He was only a couple of steps beyond Kakashi, but Iruka hadn’t noticed him coming up to join them.

Kakashi coughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Excuse me.” he said, dipping his head. “I’ve taken too much of your time already, truly. . .”

“No, certainly not!” Iruka hurried to assure him, smiling.

“You don’t hafta go because of me!” Naruto said just as quickly.

Kakashi patted Naruto’s shoulder. “No, I’ll leave you two to- I should go, in any case.” He held up his books. “Iruka, I look forward to hearing what you think of the sequel.”

Iruka eyed him. “I’m eager to see if it really will prove worth the _pain_ of those last few chapters. . .”

“I promise!” Kakashi said quickly, laughing softly. “Have I led you wrong yet?” he asked, cocking his head.

“No. . .” Iruka had to admit. “You have very good taste.”

Kakashi paused, eye widening, then crinkling up as he smiled once more. “Well, I certainly think so.” he said lightly. “See you, Iruka. . .” He moved away slowly, raising a hand in farewell, and Iruka . . . sighed.

“He _didn’t_ have to go.” Naruto said, and Iruka shook his head, ponytail flicking.

“Nonsense, I’m sure he has places to be.” Iruka said firmly. “That are not loitering at the circulation desk entertaining me.”

“Don’t you say I’m _distracting_ you during work when I do that?” Naruto said, leaning sideways against the desk.

“Only when you’re being a nuisance on purpose.” Iruka said, laughing, and reached out to Naruto, squeezing his forearm. “You know I always-”

“Have time for me.” Naruto finished quietly, pinking a little and ducking his head. “Yeah, I- I get that. I think.” He peeked at Iruka, and he smiled, heart aching.

“Good.” Iruka said, his voice a little thick. “Remember that for me, please.”

“You sure do ask me to remember a lot.” Naruto said, clearing his throat. “My study guides, my science homework, my watch, your-”

“You’re a big kid,” Iruka said dryly, “I’m sure you can manage.”

Naruto kicked lightly, scuffing the toe of one shoe along the floor and the side of the other shoe.

“Study room today?” Iruka asked, gently moving away from the emotional tone and glancing at the satchel Naruto carried. He brightened a little, and Iruka smiled at him.

* * *

Iruka jolted out of his mental review of award-winners to include on the new children’s display - he didn’t always read them all, but he tried to get through a good number, and he’d done it in such close succession this time that they’d blurred together a little in his mind. He grabbed for his phone to check the new text while still trying to remember if _Luna: A Life in Spirals_ had been about moths, moons, or entirely metaphorical.

**_Naruto_ **

Iruka tensed a little, nervous, swiping to open the notification. Naruto’s face beamed up at him from above the text message, one hand up in a peace sign against his cheek - which had been smudged with dirt when Iruka took the picture; Naruto hadn’t realised until after and he’d whined, but Iruka thought it was very . . . him. Iruka frowned slightly, rising from the table as he sent a reply that of _course_ he would come and get Naruto if he needed it, and asking _where he was_.

Honestly, Naruto. Iruka sighed, shaking his head as he went to get his shoes. His phone buzzed again a moment later, and Iruka was both confused and curious when he saw Naruto’s response that he was at Gai’s dojo.

Safe, then, but he needed Iruka to come. And was being very unclear _why_ , not that Iruka was going to hang around and make him define it first. Even if Naruto was just asking to be _sure_ that Iruka meant it, testing, Iruka would be there for him.

Whatever he needed and however many times he might need to test it.

Iruka texted that he was on his way while in the stairwell, and was actually on the road to the dojo in minutes. He didn’t exactly frequent the place, but he’d dropped by a few times, with and without Naruto - it had been a long time since he’d had a dojo he frequented for himself. Izumo and Kotetsu kept telling him he should pick it up again, and now he was long past worrying about either setting back his post-surgery healing or the emotional stress of going without his binder for the time he was exercising, perhaps he should.

Even if his friends pretty much only encouraged him so pointedly in hopes he would take an interest in some _one_ rather than simply enjoying the recreation itself.

Iruka’s mind flitted to the crinkle of a storm-grey eye peeking through wild silvery hair without his permission. He swallowed thickly, pushing Kakashi’s soft, passionate voice out of his mind and focusing on the road.

It wasn’t a long drive and he was soon sliding out of the car and hurrying down the walk towards the dojo. He let himself in, then stilled so abruptly the closing door nearly smacked into his back, _staring_.

There were kids scattered around the main part of the training floor, but the entire space - which could hold a dozen pairs of kids practising together easily, and more around the periphery - was clear, the kids all the full way out at the edges.

Because Gai and _Kakashi_ were. . .

_Sparring._

Iruka swallowed. Kakashi ducked a powerful kick with an almost impossible bend backwards, only to snap upright again instantly, delivering a driving punch. Gai shifted sideways just enough to deflect the blow, and they circled each other with careful paces, moving lightly, almost perfectly in step with one another. Kakashi still wore his familiar mask and eye patch, his visible eye narrowed and his hair a little darker in places from sweat as it stuck to his face or the fabric covering it.

There was a flurry of kicks and blocks and Iruka’s breath caught as Kakashi tumbled to the ground before he realised-

Kakashi lashed out and knocked Gai off his feet, sending him headfirst into the floor. Kakashi was on his feet again before Gai had even landed fully, settling into an easy guard pose and waiting, glancing over the kids with a softer expression.

Gai kicked out and Kakashi leapt gracefully, attention snapping back to his opponent, landing with a smooth twist and catching Gai’s forearm, continuing his turn and locking Gai’s arm across his shoulders, elbow against his spine.

Iruka swallowed as Kakashi jerked, throwing Gai over his shoulder and bending forwards, one foot sliding out to the side. Gai landed hard on both feet, turning with a sharp side-kick that Kakashi was already moving to dodge.

Scraping his brain together, Iruka looked for Naruto. Naruto who had _called him here_ , had needed him, had-

“Naruto!” Iruka moved towards him, grinning and looking happily settled between Lee and Sakura, the former leaning companionably against his right side, the latter with her arm linked through his left. 

Naruto grinned up at him. “Iruka! Hi! Told you Kaka-sensei was impressive, didn’t I?” he asked, bouncing a little and then pointing. “Look!”

Even though he had already seen them, Iruka turned to look at Kakashi and Gai again, following Naruto’s indicating hand. Kakashi had just landed a kick against Gai’s thigh, and he lashed out again rapidly, heel catching him in the ribs and then shoulder. Gai - though far more solidly built than Kakashi - gave ground with each blow, jerking backwards.

He didn’t give way, however, twisting to deflect some of the impact and lunging for Kakashi, catching him at the top of his shoulder with one elbow. Iruka’s breath caught as Kakashi jerked, then bowed smoothly out of the way, and the pair of them tumbled to the floor, Kakashi’s long legs jack-knifing high as he levered Gai under him, one elbow digging between his shoulder blades.

“You,” Iruka paused, licking his lips and turning his attention back to Naruto, “needed me to come get you?” he asked, shifting politely as Lee leaned to look around him, realising he’d blocked the boy’s view of the spar.

“It’s okay!” Naruto said, then flapped his free hand. “I mean- Wait, wait!” he said, eyes darting back to- his teachers, Iruka supposed, guessing he was distracted.

Iruka moved another few steps away, putting his back to the wall and. . .

He let his attention drift back to the two men at the centre of the floor, eyes widening as Kakashi surged to his feet, not even pausing as he regained them but moving straight into a jump, clearing Gai’s high kick before he followed suit. Kakashi turned side on to Gai and kicked in and up, catching his wrist in one hand as he overextended turning a blow into a dodge. Kakashi used his own momentum, whirling, free hand slamming into Gai’s side just over his hip, and Gai went flying again, thumping into the floor even more solidly this time.

Kakashi kicked him in the back as he went past, then drew back immediately into a ready pose, drawn up to his full height - Iruka realised he’d never _seen_ Kakashi stand fully upright before; it highlighted the grace and power of his lean frame, his almost delicate shoulders surprisingly broad - and balancing on the balls of his feet, arms up and hands loosely curled.

Gai smacked the floor with both open palms as he shoved himself upright, rising to one knee, and then Kakashi _pounced_ , knocking him facedown to the floor again and catching his arm. Gai nearly _threw_ him, but Kakashi curled up, then snapped out of it into a catlike spring, slamming into Gai’s shoulder with a flurry of tangled limbs that moved so fast it was difficult to track.

When their movements calmed again Gai was twisted on his side, one leg bent up close to his body, knee against the floor, upper body pinned under Kakashi’s legs and his left arm trapped between Kakashi’s thighs. Kakashi was leaning back a little, both hands wrapped around Gai’s forearm, and the bow of his body drew his muscles taut all the way up his long legs and flat stomach, flexing in tight little adjustments as Gai bucked and struggled only to go suddenly very still when Kakashi arched just a bit more, legs shoving Gai down harder and arms flexing as he twisted Gai’s arm a little further.

They remained there for long moments, both breathing hard, fighting against one another in a restrained struggle that made powerful muscles twitch and flex beneath fabric, their balance constantly shifting, but Gai clearly couldn’t break the hold. He went lax, his arm pulling back just a little further in Kakashi’s grip, and Kakashi arched, pushing against his back and shoulders - just enough to make a point - then released him, rocking back as Gai turned over, sprawling on his back on the floor.

Kakashi let himself roll backwards completely, and when his weight hit his shoulders he bounced up in one easy motion, landing lightly on his feet. Iruka swallowed, reaching up absently and fingering the scar across his nose as he watched Kakashi stretch languidly, then reach down to help Gai to his feet. Gai laughed lightly, clapping Kakashi’s shoulder solidly as they shook hands, then stepped back from one another.

Kakashi moved away, still standing tall, eyes sweeping over the children gathered around the training floor - every one of them was paying _rapt_ attention, quiet and enthralled. Iruka had spent enough time talking to Kakashi - seeing him smile, and laugh, and talk about things that made him passionate - that it was easy even at this distance to recognise the soft smile so obscured by his mask and eye patch.

Kakashi, Iruka thought, throat tight, _enjoyed_ this. Not just sparring with Gai - though his enjoyment had been clear in his sharp grin and easy, eager movements - but the kids.

Iruka shook his head slightly, turning away, gaze dropping to Naruto again. “Naruto?” he prompted. Naruto blinked up at him, sky blue eyes wide and innocent, and Iruka raised his eyebrows. “Would you care to tell me why you needed me?” he asked, only a little pointed.

Naruto smiled, not quite sheepish, as Sakura bobbed her head in a quick bow and moved away, shouldering Lee and giggling as he pretended to fall aside from the blow.

“Naruto?” Iruka prompted, tilting his head.

“You looked like you were uh,” Naruto waved his hands a bit, “doubting that Kaka-sensei _really_ fights with Gai-sensei, and he’s _really good_ I swear - you saw! - and you and Kaka-sensei are _friends_ , right? And you like to watch things like-”

“ _Naruto._ ” Iruka closed his eyes for a moment, fingers splaying over his face.

“Iruka. Hello.”

Iruka jumped, turning to look and finding Kakashi once more slouched lazily and _right beside him_. “ _Hello._ Kakashi. Yes. Hello.” Iruka coughed, shaking his head slightly.

“You enjoy watching,” Kakashi cocked his head, and Iruka’s eyes slid down his slender neck towards his prominent collarbones, “spars?” he hazarded, gesturing vaguely towards the open floor behind him.

“Iruka used to compete too!” Naruto said, bouncing, and Iruka huffed through his nose.

“Naruto. That was- Years ago.” Iruka scolded, shaking his head more firmly. He looked Kakashi in the face again. “You were,” his voice hitched, “very impressive.”

“Maa,” Kakashi rubbed the nape of his neck with one hand, “no choice but to get good, with Gai around, always dragging me into challenges. I have to say,” he added, eye flicking back up to meet Iruka’s gaze, “I am more curious-”

“You should talk outside now sorry go on!” Naruto said, and Iruka stiffened as he _shoved_ Kakashi, making him take a step, close and warm as he almost came in contact with Iruka’s body. He took a sharp breath. “Gai-sensei!” Naruto yelled, and Iruka tore his gaze away from Kakashi to follow Naruto as he _threw_ himself at Gai.

“An excellent suggestion!” Gai boomed cheerfully. “My bright youth! _Come at me!_ ” he invited, dropping into a challenging pose; stance wide, one arm out and the other reaching forwards to beckon invitingly.

“. . .shall we step outside for a moment?” Kakashi suggested, one hand cupping Iruka’s arm and nudging him out of the way as a _very_ energetic girl practically _launched_ herself from her place by the wall with a fierce cry.

“Perhaps so.” Iruka agreed with a low laugh, dodging kids and retreating towards the door, Kakashi at his heels. Kakashi paused to put his shoes on and Iruka stepped outside, taking the moment to catch his breath.

Kakashi joined him again after a moment, and Iruka ducked his chin a little, turning to face Kakashi fully. It was . . . odd, Iruka thought wryly, to be facing Kakashi on his feet rather than looking up from his chair - and without the circulation desk between them. He was fairly sure Kakashi might actually be taller than he was, if the man would _actually stand up straight_ . . . though his hair pushed it anyway, Iruka thought, eyes flicking up to the wild mess, which was somewhat floppier than usual today, probably from the spar.

“You compete?” Kakashi asked tentatively. “You _used to_? Where do you practise?”

Iruka licked his lips, worrying the lower one between his teeth and smiling weakly at Kakashi. He started to apologise and Iruka hushed him, explaining without quite touching on the specific difficulties he’d had to deal with in those days. Iruka had held his own, but he’d had his reasons for pulling back from competitions as well.

“I don’t have a dojo any more,” Iruka shrugged, “not in years. I’ve . . . thought about it. This one, probably.” He smiled slightly, tilting his head towards Gai’s dojo behind him.

Kakashi cocked his head, examining Iruka, and he raised his eyebrows and his chin, crossing his arms. Kakashi’s eye crinkled with a smile once more as he shifted his weight, cocking one hip.

“Iruka,” he began, and Iruka took a breath, inclining his head; he was listening, “will you let me take you out for coffee? Dinner?”

Startled, Iruka choked, eyes widening. “I-” He paused and caught his breath, hesitating for a moment. “Not a spar?”

Kakashi blinked, straightening a fraction. “I’m not sure I want to try to kick you in the face.” he said playfully, and Iruka laughed, unfolding his arms. He hadn’t practised in _years_ , not properly, and he’d _never_ been- Kakashi would wipe the floor with him, no doubt. “Maybe sometime it would be fun, but. . .” He shook his head slightly. “I just want. . . If you would,” he paused, meeting Iruka’s gaze, “something a little more traditional.”

“For a date?” Iruka clarified, less because he thought he needed the confirmation and more to give himself a moment because this. . .

Kakashi’s fingers were smooth and warm as they slid over his own, slipping into his palm, clasping his hand. “I would like that very much. I like _you_ very much.” he added, and Iruka’s voice caught in his throat. “I like being around you and I like talking to you and I would like,” he smiled slightly, eye crinkling, mouth shifting beneath his mask, “to do more of both.”

Iruka bit his lip again.

Kakashi squeezed his hand. “You’re also stunningly handsome, Iruka, especially when you’re worked up over one of our books,” he said, the faintest edge of rosy pink rising above his mask, “I would like to, ah. . .”

Iruka’s brows rose, but his lips were twitching. “Spend more time looking at me?”

Kakashi grinned cheekily, the blush already beginning to fade. Iruka wasn’t going to forget it, though. “All of the above.” he said lightly.

Iruka laughed softly, and Kakashi met his gaze, stormy eye warm. “I’d like that too, Kakashi.” he said, then paused, lacing his fingers with Kakashi’s and squeezing firmly. “I love my life and I love my job,” he said firmly, “but . . . you’ve become an even brighter spot in both. I have fun in our talks and,” he paused again, grinning, “you’re _adorable_ when you get passionate about your books.”

 _And you’re heart-stoppingly gorgeous when you’re in motion_ , Iruka thought. He wasn’t going to forget the way Kakashi had moved, facing Gai.

The rosy pink was deepening again. That, too, was adorable. And charming.

“Will you let me take you out?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka licked his lips. Kakashi looked hopeful and steady at once.

“I’d like that very much.” Iruka said honestly, and Kakashi’s eye crinkled shut entirely as his grip tightened on Iruka’s hand.

“ _Amazing._ ” Kakashi breathed happily, brushing his thumb over Iruka’s knuckles before releasing his hand. “That makes-”

“Rival! There you are! You shall not evade our Challenge!” Gai boomed from the doorway, and Iruka only barely prevented himself from jumping.

“I _won_ , Gai.” Kakashi said dryly, but it was clear he was fond of his . . . rival, even as they argued good-naturedly about some kind of . . . _challenge_ , and Gai dragged him back inside.

“Damn it.”

“Naruto!” Iruka snapped reflexively, and Naruto ducked his head.

“Sorry Iruka.” Naruto said hurriedly, and Iruka narrowed his eyes. “Just- I _tried_ to keep him from interrupting you but- Uh. Gai-sensei.”

“Yes, he is rather a force of nature, isn’t he?” Iruka said, amused. He paused. “ _You_ . . . have some explaining to do.” He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, turning towards Naruto.

His eyes widened and he took a step back. Iruka cleared his throat pointedly.

Oh yes, Naruto had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

. . .but Iruka had a _date_ with one of the most gorgeous _and_ charming men he’d met in years, one he already knew rather well and only _better_ because of Naruto. He couldn’t be _too_ angry. Naruto didn’t need to know that yet, though - not until he’d explained what exactly his devious, twisty little mind had been working at.

* * *

“Thank you, Iruka.” Kakashi said softly, clasping Iruka’s hand and lifting it to his face. For a wild moment Iruka thought Kakashi was going to kiss his hand, and he wasn’t . . . quite sure how he would react, his stomach knotting and old, uncomfortable memories warring with the way Kakashi had treated him tonight - charming and respectful and flirtatious. Enjoyable.

Kakashi closed his eye, rubbing his cheek against Iruka’s hand, then opening it and meeting Iruka’s gaze. He wondered if he was imagining the rosy tinge above the edge of Kakashi’s mask. It _was_ dark outside his apartment building.

“I truly enjoyed tonight. Very much.” Kakashi smiled sincerely, still holding Iruka’s hand, but lowering it now. “Will you. . .” he trailed off.

“Me too.” Iruka returned, hesitating for a moment and then stepping closer to Kakashi. His eye widened, but he stayed relaxed, watching Iruka. “Thank you, Kakashi,” he said, and turned his hand, stroking Kakashi’s cheek and cupping his jaw, “I look forward to seeing you again.” he said, verging on a question.

Kakashi grinned. “Tuesday morning,” he said, and Iruka’s eyes narrowed, “and Wednesday night for dinner again?” he asked hopefully.

Iruka’s heart fluttered. “I’d like that.”

“How do you feel about dancing?” Kakashi asked, squeezing Iruka’s hand and then releasing it. Iruka startled, but agreed after only a few questions - already imagining it; the excuse to spend time up against Kakashi, moving together with the music.

He sighed, watching Kakashi’s car pull away from where he stood in the doorway of his building.

“Iruka!”

Iruka jumped, whirling to face Naruto, who was leaning out of the stairwell to look at him. “Naruto!” He paused, eyes narrowing. “Did- Were you _waiting up for me_?” he questioned.

Naruto’s foster parents might not notice he was out until all hours - or that he wasn’t getting sleep, or _dinner_ \- but they would never lock him completely out of his home. It was a slim mercy, perhaps, but a very important one.

“No! Totally not!” Naruto said, and Iruka cocked his head, waiting. “. . .maybe?”

Iruka laughed, and Naruto grinned at him. _Waiting up_ , honestly. Not something he’d dealt with since he’d moved out of the tiny, overcrowded house he’d shared with Genma, Anko, and Raidou. It was both adorable and _bizarre_ that it was _Naruto_ , who was _eleven_ , doing it now.

And who had _set him up_ for this, Iruka more than suspected.

“I wanted to see how you and Kaka-sensei, uh. . .” Naruto fidgeted. “Mad?” he asked in a little voice.

Iruka took a breath. “No. I’m not mad.” he said, and Naruto smiled again. “Come on up with me; I brought home a piece of cake for you, you can have it and we’ll talk a bit before bed. No school tomorrow.” he added when Naruto gave him a wide-eyed look.

Naruto grinned and followed him upstairs happily, and accepted the cake even more happily, with sparkling eyes and his mouth slightly open. Iruka shook his head, fondly amused.

He was surprised how easily Naruto _admitted_ to having been trying to get Iruka and Kakashi to be close to one another at the very least, hoping that _one_ of them would make some kind of move. Iruka stared at him.

“Naruto, I-” Iruka paused, lips pursing. Being set up or pushed romantically was hardly new - and in honesty several of his friends were _less_ subtle about it than Naruto; that thought alone gave him pause for a moment - but this was definitely. . . “Why would you think that,” he paused, “that it would _work_?”

Naruto gave him a flat look, stilling with a forkful of cake halfway to his lips.

Iruka huffed. “Yes, obviously it _did_ -”

“You have another date?” Naruto asked, perking up.

“Wednesday,” Iruka admitted as Naruto shoved his bite into his grinning mouth, “ _Naruto_.” he pressed.

“ _Iruka_. . .” Naruto shook his head, and Iruka’s eyes narrowed. Naruto wiggled in his chair, chewing his bite of cake, and Iruka waited, keeping him pinned with that look. He swallowed and looked stubbornly back at Iruka. “I know your Work Book Talk face! That was _not_ the Iruka Book Talk face!”

Iruka blinked. “. . .Naruto, I- What on _earth_ do you mean?”

“You’ve been making the not Iruka Book Talk face at him for _months_ Iruka!” Naruto said, dropping his fork by his plate and waving his arms. “And he-” Quieting a little, scrunching down in his chair, Naruto fidgeted. “He makes faces at you, too. And Anko was right wasn’t she, you’ve been uh,” he paused awkwardly, pointedly not looking at Iruka, “looking at him.” he finished weakly.

Iruka was mortified and also very glad that Naruto had _not_ quoted Anko more specifically, though he made a note to remind Anko that she should do a _cursory scan_ for kids when she was talking about such things.

“You like Kaka-sensei,” Naruto said, a little uncertain but not really asking, “a lot. Don’t you?”

Iruka licked his lips, then stole a swipe of frosting from Naruto’s plate, licking it off his fingertip. “I. . .” Naruto stared at him pointedly. “Yes, Naruto.” he admitted, and cleared his throat. “I like Kakashi very much.”

“It’s a good face.” Naruto said quietly, and Iruka looked at him carefully. He shoved a rather overlarge bite of cake in his mouth, evading Iruka’s eyes. Iruka waited patiently, and Naruto took a long time to work through the bite of cake, then another one. “The not Iruka Book Talk face.” he said eventually. “It’s just for Kaka-sensei, like you have an Anko face, and a Genma face, and an Asuma face, and-” He looked away again.

Iruka reached out and touched his cheek, and he looked up. “And a Naruto face?” he hazarded gently, cupping Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto flushed, but nodded, quick and shallow. It was maybe a peculiar way of looking at things, but Iruka knew Naruto very well by now, and he knew how Naruto thought. It was. . .

It was also very sweet.

“I suppose he’s become important to me.” Iruka had realised tonight that he may have missed how much, before. At the same time he had been realising he truly didn’t mind; Kakashi was charming and caring and clever, gorgeous and quick on his feet - both in motion and in conversation - all things he had already known and deeply appreciated about Kakashi, but was growing to even more. “Everyone who has their own Iruka Face must be, right?” he asked, laughing a little at Naruto’s characterisation of his relationships.

Naruto bit his lip, nodding, and Iruka smiled at him. He was a little surprised when Naruto rose from the table suddenly, but he opened his arms just in time to catch Naruto seizing him in a hug.

“He’d better appreciate it right.” Naruto said against Iruka’s shoulder, and Iruka hugged him a little tighter. “Having his own Iruka Face is _special_.”

Iruka’s heart squeezed and he patted Naruto’s back gently. _Like you do?_ he thought, but didn’t say. “Don’t you think he will?” he asked, mostly sure - Naruto had been very determined that he and Kakashi shoulder go out together, apparently - but also genuinely curious.

“Yeah.” Naruto admitted, emotions clearly settling a little, though he had yet to emerge from Iruka’s shoulder. “Yeah I think he does. Or he will. Kaka-sensei is good.”

Iruka thought so too, and he was . . . pleased Naruto agreed. He smiled and simply held Naruto until he was ready to let go on his own.

**Omake - five years later:**

Iruka leaned around Kakashi to check the time on the oven clock, laughing as his husband snagged him in for a kiss, one hand still holding the spatula. Iruka grinned and returned the quick kiss, tugging a lock of Kakashi’s wild hair playfully before he stepped away, shaking his head and heading back to the kitchen door.

“Naruto!” Iruka bellowed up the stairs, leaning out the doorway. “You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up! Breakfast is ready!”

“Or it will be by the time you get down here.” Kakashi said wryly, and Iruka laughed. Indeed.

Iruka was sitting at the table, checking his schedule on his phone, when Naruto thundered down the stairs and swung around the doorframe. “Sorry, sorry! Breakfast! Awesome!”

Iruka shook his head, hiding a smile, as Naruto dropped into a chair, reaching for the juice to pour a glass, moving around Kakashi as he put a plate down in front of Iruka and then Naruto. Iruka glanced at Naruto’s wrist. There was a purple band sharing space with the everyday orange one today.

“Are you _sure_ you’re all packed for your trip?” Iruka asked, and Naruto pouted at him. Iruka raised a brow, unimpressed.

“ _Yes_ , Iruka.” Naruto said, and stuck out their tongue before taking a bite of their breakfast. “Thanks Kakashi.” they mumbled through it, and Kakashi swatted their shoulder lightly.

Naruto chewed and swallowed, reaching for their juice. “Are you sure we can take Bisuke?” they asked uncertainly.

“Yes.” Kakashi said patiently, for probably the twentieth time this week. “Don’t lose him.”

“If he does somehow get lost,” Iruka said wryly, “he is more likely to find _them_ before they find him.”

Naruto laughed, ducking their head and rubbing the back of their neck. Iruka swallowed against a sudden lump in his throat. It was Kakashi’s gesture, writ large on Naruto’s awkward, still-growing frame. Hardly the first time he had seen it, but he was feeling . . . sentimental, today.

“You have your mobile phone?” Iruka confirmed, and Naruto nodded, rummaging in the pocket of their cargo pants.

“Got the spare battery, the charger, _and_ the adapter.” Naruto said, grinning as they held up the phone. “ _And_ you already checked that we’ll have service there. . .”

“Maa, let Iruka worry.” Kakashi said playfully. As though Kakashi hadn’t quietly taken a day trip up to the grounds where the kids would be camping to investigate it personally before they gave their okay. “He only does it for our own sakes.”

“Yeah, ‘cause he’s the best.” Naruto grinned at Iruka, and he smiled back. “Kiba’s sister will be dropping us off, and she says we can call her any time and _yes_ ,” they said before either of them could even begin to interrupt, “I know I can call you both any time if we need help or want to come home or _anything_ and I will, promise.”

“Good.” Kakashi patted their head like they were one of the dogs. “I suppose we can allow you out of the house, then.”

Naruto laughed, squirming under Kakashi’s hand without actually fighting to get away.

Once Kakashi moved away himself, Naruto set to their breakfast eagerly, tossing the crust from their toast to Uuhei, who bounced up to catch it obligingly, though she rarely consented to such foolish displays for anyone but Naruto.

“Run me through it again.” Iruka said as he collected their plates from the table, and Naruto rolled their eyes but ran through the list for him easily; which of their friends would be with them, where the group would be, the gear they had packed - and what the others were responsible for - the backups they had packed, the contact information for Kiba’s sister Hana, whose veterinary practise was in a little town not far from the grounds they’d be camping in, their planned schedule.

“Good.” Iruka kissed the top of their head, and Naruto allowed it with good grace, making a sulky noise but grinning. “Be careful and have lots of fun, all right?”

“I will!” Naruto promised, bouncing up and dragging Iruka and Kakashi both into a hug, nestling themself between them. Iruka hugged them back just as tight and Kakashi hummed, rubbing their back and tucking their head under his chin. “Thanks.”

“Have fun, kiddo, and be safe. See you in a few days.” Kakashi said, tactfully and yet somehow very obviously not noticing the dampness around Naruto’s eyes.

There was a honk outside and Iruka patted Naruto and sent them on to grab their stuff and run out. He glanced outside to see that Kiba was hanging out one of the van’s rear windows already, yelling something to Naruto, and Iruka felt a faint twinge of sympathy for Hana, who would be dealing with the car full of teenagers on their three hour drive. Iruka would have agreed to it if Naruto asked, because he could deny Naruto very little that was reasonable, but he would have _dreaded_ it - Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Sakura all piled into a car with at least two dogs for three hours. He shuddered slightly.

“Are you all right?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka realised _his_ eyes were damp, too. Kakashi cupped his face, swiping his tears away gently just as they spilled over. “They’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Iruka said, and grinned a little crookedly. “I’m glad they’re going. I’m glad they feel like going. It’s just. . . It got me thinking.”

“Maa, of course it has.” Kakashi said, tugging Iruka close. He leaned into his husband’s arms, sighing as he hooked his chin over Kakashi’s shoulder cosily. Kakashi hugged him tight, swaying a little, and Iruka closed his eyes, returning the embrace and soaking in the contented warmth of being here in his kitchen with his husband, their kid off for their first _real adventure_ but safe and well-prepared for it.

Life was good. Iruka smiled. Happily ever after was better.


End file.
